lostpediafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Маяк (серия)
| НазваниеОригинал="Lighthouse" | НомерСезона=6 | НомерЭпизода=05 | Показан=23 февраля 2010 года | ПоказРоссия=28 февраля 2010 года | ЦентральныйПерсонаж=Джек | Автор=Дэймон Линделоф и Карлтон Кьюз | Режиссер=Джек Бендер | Актеры=Вероника Хамель - Марго Шепард Дилан Майннитт - Дэвид Шепард Марк Пеллегрино - Джейкоб Хироюки Санада - Доген | ТакжеСнимались=Дайо Аде - Джастин Шон Кинерни - Сын Догена | НетВтитрах= | Транскрипция=Маяк. Текст }} :Это статья о серии. О месте на Острове см. статью Маяк. - пятая серия шестого сезона и 108 серия сериала Lost, которая вышла на телеэкраны США 23 февраля 2010 года. В России на Первом канале серия была показана 28 февраля 2010 года. Содержание серии Альтернативная реальность (2004 год) :См. также Альтернативная реальность Джек приходит с работы в свою квартиру в Лос-Анжелесе. Переодеваясь, он замечает на своем теле аппендицитный шрам. Его мать звонит ему по телефону, интересуясь ходом поиска пропавшего гроба. Джек спрашивает её о шраме. Она говорит, что ему удалили аппендикс в возрасте семи-восьми лет, когда он потерял сознание в школе. Однако, видимо Джек об этом не помнит, говоря о том, что "кое что припоминает". Он соглашается пойти к ней домой, чтобы помочь найти завещание отца, которая она не может найти среди многочисленных бумаг в офисе Кристиана. Посмотрев на часы, Джек уходит. Джек подъезжает к школе (Академия Св. Мэри), откуда забирает своего сына, Дэвида. Джек несколько раз извиняется за опоздание, но Дэвид тем не менее выражает недовольство и раздражение по отношению к своему отцу. В квартире Джека между отцом и сыном происходит невзаимная беседа. Дэвид спрашивает отца, в чём смысл общения, если они видятся один раз в месяц. Звонит мать Джека, и Джек уходит. Джек подъезжает к дому своих родителей, где они ищут завещание Кристиана. Марго предлагает Джеку выпить - он отказывается, на что она рада. Она говорит о том, что Дэвид после похорон был очень раздавлен. Джек говорит, что не знал об этом, поскольку "Дэвид не силён в общении". Джек рассказывает, что в детстве мало общался со своим отцом, поскольку боялся его. Марго, ссылаясь на то, что Дэвид также может бояться Джека, советует ему поговорить с сыном. Наконец, Марго находит завещание и последнюю волю Кристиана. Прочитав завещание, она спрашивает Джека, упоминал ли когда-нибудь Кристиан о некой Клэр Литтлтон. Джек приходит домой в пиццей, однако Дэвида дома нет. Джек звонИт сыну и оставляет ему сообщение со словами о том, что "ему жаль, если он как-то его обидел". Он говори, что едет к дому матери Дэвида и просит его дождаться, если он там. Однако там Джек его не обнаруживает. В комнате сына на столе Джек видит ноты одной из композиций Шопена (Fantaisie-Impromptu, Op.66) и их совместную с сыном фотографию. Из автоответчика, Джек узнает о том, что у Дэвида в 7 часов намечено выступление. Джек едет в Консерваторию Уильямс, где тем временем на сцене Дэвид играет на фортепиано "Fantaisie Impromptu" Шопена. Тем временем Джек встречает Догена, сын которого, также занимается музыкой. Смотря на выступление Дэвида, Доген говорит Джеку, что его сын очень талантлив. Затем он спрашивает его, как долго Дэвид играет, на что Джек говорит, что не знает. Джек ждёт своего сына снаружи. Дэвид говорит ему, что взял с матери обещание не говорит ему (Джеку), что он всё ещё играет, потому что Джек слишком серьезно воспринимал его увлечение музыкой, и что он не хотел, чтобы из-за слишком больших возложенных надежд, Джек когда-либо увидел его провал. Джек говорит Дэвиду о том, что в его возрасте он также не хотел разочаровывать своего отца. Он говорит сыну о том, что он ни за что не перестанет его любить. На Острове (2007 год) Джек и Хёрли Джек смотрит на свое отражение в воде перед Храмом, когда к нему подходит Доген, говоря о том, что боялся, что Джек уйдёт. Джек спрашивает у него, есть ли выбор уйти, на что Доген отвечает, что "выбор есть везде", но при этом также добавляя, что если бы Джек ушёл, ему пришлось бы его остановить. Затем он спрашивает его, вернутся ли его друзья. Джек говорит, что это маловероятно. Хёрли и Майлз играют в крестики-нолики высеченными на земле фигурками. Хёрли говорит Майлзу, что голоден. В Храме он спрашивает человека, сидящего перед источником, как пройти к кухне. Внезапно он видит, что это Джейкоб. Джейкоб говорит Хёрли, что нуждается в его помощи. Он просит его достать ручку, чтобы записать нужное, и что кое-кто должен придти на остров и ему нужно, чтобы Хёрли помог ему найти путь к острову. За пределом Храма Другие с подозрением смотрят на Саида. Он подходит Джеку и спрашивает его, что он от него скрывает. Джек говорит ему, что Другие хотели, чтобы он убил Саида, дав ему таблетку с ядом. Джек говорит, что то, что произошло с ним, также произошло и с кое кем. Немного позже, Доген находит Хёрли, шедшего по написанному на его левой руке инструкции к проходу Храма. Доген говорит ему о том, что он не может здесь находиться, но тут перед Хёрли возникает Джейкоб и говорит, что он (Херли) может делать всё, что захочет, потому что он кандидат. Хёрли говорит это Догену. Догена это и настораживает и возмущает, и что-то говоря на японском, он уходит. (Дальше переводите сами. Я устал...) Hurley goes to Jack and uses a false drama of whispers and secrets to tell him of a secret tunnel and the mission from Jacob. When Jack declines to go, Hurley tells him that Jacob said that Jack "has what it takes." Jack is disbelieving as to what he just heard and demands to see Jacob. Jack is convinced to come when Hurley explains that although Jacob is "kind of dead" he is at the place they are going to. Hurley leads Jack out of the temple and as they walk along a stream Jack sees a backpack. It is Kate's and she points a gun at them until she realises who it is. She says Jin has gone back to the temple and that "Sawyer is on his own." Kate says she's not going back to the Temple but she intends to find Claire. Jack says Claire is not at Beach Camp and that the Temple people said something happened to her. She remains determined to find her alone. As she leaves she says to Jack: "I hope you find what you are looking for". Jack comes across his father's smashed coffin. Hurley and Jack continue on their way. Hurley is naively sorry for wrecking Jack's game with Kate. Jack says that there was nothing left to wreck. Hurley wonders what went down between Jack and Kate but Jack explains he wasn't cut out for marriage and kids. Jack finds Shannon's inhaler, upon which Hurley and Jack realize they are at the caves. While there, Hurley speculates that Adam and Eve might be the remains of some of the 815 survivors who have been sent back in time. Jack tells Hurley of how he discovered the caves while chasing after his dead father. Jack looks at his father's broken coffin which Jack says he smashed because his father "wasn't in it." Further along Hurley reflects that what they are doing is "old school": "trekking through the jungle on their way to do something they don't quite understand." Hurley asks why Jack came back to the island. Jack turns the question back on Hurley, who says that he came simply because Jacob told him to. Jack pauses and emotionally explains that he came back because he was "broken" and that he was stupid enough to think the Island could fix him. Jack and Hurley examine the Lighthouse mechanism. Finally, Hurley and Jack arrive at a five story brick tower: the Lighthouse. Surprised, Jack wonders why they hadn't noticed such a prominent structure on the island before, and Hurley muses that the reason may be that they never looked for it. Jack kicks in the door and they climb to the top, where they discover a wheel surrounding a fire bowl and a series of mirrors to reflect the firelight. Hurley says that they have to turn the wheel to heading 108, per Jacob. He begins to turn the wheel and asks Jack to tell him when it reaches that number. Jack recognizes his childhood home in the Lighthouse's mirror. As Jack watches he sees scenes reflected in the mirrors and hundreds of names alongside the heading numbers which are written in Sharpie around the circumference. His name, "Shephard" is adjacent to the number 23 and is written more boldly than the rest. As he watches the mirror, Jack sees a reflection of oriental architecture in the mirror and tells Hurley to stop. He asks Hurley to look in the mirror, but all Hurley sees is the ocean behind them reflected. He then asks Hurley to turn the wheel to his number. Hurley refuses, trying to keep to Jacob's instructions, so Jack takes over and turns the wheel to 23. They see a reflection of Jack's childhood home. Jack speculates that Jacob has been watching all of them. Jack insistently says he wants Hurley to ask Jacob "right now" why Jacob has been watching him and why his name was written on the mechanism. Jack falls into a rage, wanting to know what Jacob wants from him, and furiously smashes the mirrors. Jacob and Hurley discuss the plan's failure. Afterward, Hurley is sitting outside the Lighthouse. Jacob appears and Hurley apologizes for failing in his mission and that the plan for the people to find the Island is "totally screwed." Jacob is unperturbed, telling him the person will find another way. Jack is sitting some distance away, staring out to sea, and Hurley realizes that Jacob actually wanted Jack to see what was in the mirror. Jacob explains that it was the only way for Jack to see how important he is. Jacob also explains that Jack is here to do something. To get some people to do something you just tell them, but for people like Jack you need to "let them look out at the ocean for a little while." He also explains that he had to get them away from the Temple, because someone bad is about to arrive there. Hurley wants to warn the people at the temple but Jacob explains that it is already too late. Убежище Клэр Удостоверившись в том, что Альдо и Джастин мертвы, Клэр освобождает ногу Чжина из капкана. Она говорит ему, что прожила в джунглях с тех пор, как другие выжившие покинули остров три года назад. Она помогает Чжину подняться, но тот падает в обморок. Позже он обнаруживает себя в грубой палатке, где Чжин находит колыбель с рукодельной куклой, сделанной из черепа какого-то животного и меха. Вскоре вовзращается Клэр с живым и связанным Джастином, который притворился мертвым. Она говорит о своем намерении выведать у Джастина о том, где находится её сын Аарон. Она связывает его и уходит за средством, чтобы излечить рану Чжина. Когда Клэр уходит, Джастин говорит Чжину, что Клэр намерена убить их обоих и говорит Чжину, что он должен его освободить, чтобы он свернул ей шею. Клэр возвращается и начинает обрабатывать рану в ноге Чжина. Тем временем она говорит ему, что не была одинока в джунглях всё это время, и что у неё есть друг, от которого она узнала, что Аарон у Других. Она также говорит, что её отец тоже сообщил ей, что Аарон находится у Других. Она не говорит, кто её друг, но спрашивает Чжина о том, является ли он ей всё ещё другом. Держа топор, она спрашивает у Джастина где Аарон. Джастин говорит о том, что ничего не знает и говорит, что они захватили её раньше потому что она "перестреляла наших". Клэр говорит, что Другие держали её в Храме, где клеймовали и кололи её иглами. В подтверждение она показывает Чжину оставленные шрамы на плече. Она готовится убить Джастина, когда Чжин говорит ей, что это Кейт взяла Аарона с острова. Джастин это подтверждает и говорит, что Другие тут ни при чём и просит Клэр отпустить его. Это заставляет Клэр на мгновенье остановиться, но через секунду она резко всаживает топор в грудь Джастина. Тот мгновенно умирает. Чжина это шокирует. Он говорит Клэр, что соврал ей о том, что Кейт взяла её ребенка, чтобы спасти жизнь Джастина. Также он говорит, что Аарон находится у Других и что он сам видел его в Храме. Он говорит, что поведёт её туда. Клэр говорит, что это хорошо, потому что если бы Кейт на самом деле увела Аарона, то она бы её убила. Тем временем к Клэр заходит Враг Джейкоба в образе Локка. Джин шокирован тем, что видит живого Локка, на что Клэр в ответ говорит, что это не Джон, а её друг. Интересные факты * Джек заходя в дом поправил статую белого кролика. Это отсылка к первому сезону. * Английское название серии "Lighthouse" можно интерпретировать как название станции Дхармы "Фонарный столб". * Дэвид(сын Джека) играет ту же мелодию, что и Дэниел Фарадей в серии . * На японском Доген в Храме говорит Хёрли следующее: "Тебе повезло, что ты защищён, иначе бы я отсёк тебе голову". * На жёлтой папке, которую мать Джека достаёт из книжного шкафа, есть надпись на арабском - "يعقوب ٦٧٢", состоящая из трёх арабских цифр в начале - 672, которая сводится к 15, и слова "Йакуб" - арабского варианта написания имени Джейкоб. Общие * Прослеживается аналогия между первым и шестым сезонами в порядке центральных персонажей: Ссылки * * О серии на русской Википедии * Кадры из серии на сайте Lost-media.com * Промо-фотографии к серии на сайте Lost-media.com * О серии на сайте IMDb.com * О серии на сайте TV.com en:Lighthouse (episode) Категория:Серии Категория:Шестой сезон Категория:Серии про Джека